


A Mysterious Woman

by minamishiho



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Other, migrasi ffn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamishiho/pseuds/minamishiho
Summary: Saat sedang berjalan-jalan, tanpa sengaja Italy bertemu seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam, bermata hitam, dan berkulit kuning langsat yang selalu tersenyum ramah. Siapakah wanita misterius itu sebenarnya? My first fic in Hetalia fandom.





	A Mysterious Woman

**A Mysterious Woman**

**A Hetalia: Axis Power Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer: Hetalia bukanlah punya saya, baik anime, manga, seiyuu, chara... pokoknya bukan punya saya._

_Timeline: Beberapa tahun setelah Perang Dunia II berakhir._

* * *

.

.

.

Hari itu Veneziano sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman sendirian. Dua mantan anggota Axis lainnya, Germany dan Japan sedang menghadiri rapat dunia. Seharusnya dia juga ikut tapi karena keributan yang dia buat dalam pertemuan sebelumnya, Germany melarangnya datang. Bahkan kali ini Japan tidak sanggup menolongnya membujuk negara yang selama ini kurang lebih menjadi pimpinan mereka itu.

Semakin siang, negara berwujud pemuda berambut coklat itu semakin bingung di mana dia berada sekarang. Tadi dia hanya iseng berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah Austria sebelum seekor kucing lucu muncul. Selanjutnya bisa ditebak dengan mudah 'kan? Dia mengikuti kucing itu sampai akhirnya tiba di taman tak dikenal ini.

"Tapi," gumamnya sambil menatap sekeliling, "tempat ini indah sekali ya ~" lanjutnya sembari berbaring di rerumputan. Warna hijau membentang sejauh mata memandang. Langit biru cerah, burung-burung kecil berlompatan dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon lain, dan suara air dari suatu tempat di dekat sana bergemericik menimpa bebatuan. Veneziano menutup matanya menikmati alam sekitar, lupa akan kekhawatirannya sebelumnya. _Tempat ini seperti surga... _pikirnya senang.

"Selamat siang."

Pemuda itu bangun gelagapan mendengar sapaan barusan. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam, bermata hitam, dan berkulit kuning langsat dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"Ah, selamat siang. Wah, aku beruntung sekali bisa bertemu wanita cantik di tempat seindah ini!" pujinya terus terang. Wanita itu tertawa kecil dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Veneziano memucat. "Ma, maaf! Apa aku tidak sopan? Doitsu suka memarahiku kalau terlalu jujur mengungkapkan pikiranku pada wanita. Katanya tidak semua wanita menyukai pujian yang sama," cerocosnya tanpa henti saat sadar kata-kata wanita itu tadi bukan reaksi yang biasa dia terima. Lagi-lagi wanita itu tertawa.

"Tidak, aku senang kok menerima pujian seperti itu. Aku sangat tersanjung," ujarnya, membuat Veneziano menghela napas lega. Beberapa lama berlalu sebelum dia menyadari bahwa selain saat tertawa, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah wanita cantik ini. _Tidak seperti Russia-san, senyuman wanita ini sama sekali bukan senyuman untuk menyembunyikan hal-hal yang tidak baik. _Saat berpikir begitu tanpa sadar dia balas tersenyum.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan sama-sama menatap langit. "Tempat yang sangat indah ya," gumam Veneziano memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Senyum wanita itu berubah lembut saat berkata, "terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"E, eeeh? Jadi tempat ini..."

"Ya, ini adalah rumahku," wanita itu memberitahu. Veneziano memandang kagum orang di sebelahnya dan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Waaah, menyenangkan sekali memiliki rumah seindah ini!" pujinya serius.

"Benar, Italia-san," wanita itu membenarkan sambil tersenyum. Veneziano terbelalak menatapnya.

"Ve, darimana anda tahu siapa aku?"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi teman bicaranya. "Semua orang pasti mengenal trio Axis yang terkenal itu," jawabnya ringan. Veneziano tersipu mendengar pujiannya.

"Terkenal? Uwaah... masa' sih?"

"Sungguh!"

Mereka berdua tertwa sebelum kembali terdiam dan menikmati kedamaian sekitar.

"Tempat yang indah dan damai. Tidak ada keributan, tidak ada pertengkaran, tidak ada perang..."

Begitu kata perang muncul, wanita itu menunduk sedih. "Alangkah baiknya kalau itu benar," gumamnya.

"Eh? Jadi ada perang?" tanya Veneziano dengan nada tak percaya. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Perang-perang kecil antar penduduk. Tidak sebesar perang dunia dan tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada situasi luar, tapi tetap saja... menyakitkan sekali melihat orang-orang yang kucintai saling menyakiti."

Veneziano diam dan mendengarkan cerita wanita itu baik-baik. "Pendudukku orang-orang yang pada dasarnya ramah dan baik hati. Hidup dimanjakan dengan alam yang serba ada: buah-buahan, sayur-sayuran, ikan, logam mulia, minyak bumi... Tidak ada yang kami tidak miliki."

"Tapi di situlah penyebab dari kesalahan-kesalahan yang kemudian muncul."

Ekspresi wanita itu menjadi lebih sedih. "Beberapa dari mereka jadi manja. Tidak mau berusaha. Mau enaknya saja. Tapi saat bangsa lain menguasai hasil alam kami, mereka protes. Saat kelompok lain memiliki apa yang tak mereka punya, mereka iri. Mereka menganggap keyakinan mereka paling benar dan yang lain sepenuhnya salah. Karena itulah mereka berperang."

Selesai mendengar cerita barusan, Veneziano merasa agak malu. Padahal situasinya nyaris sama dengan wanita itu. Dia suka perdamaian. Negaranya kaya tapi tertindas. _Bedanya, wanita ini tidak ingin penduduknya saling bertikai sementara aku malah melibatkan diri dalam ajang pertumpahan darah yang lebih kejam._

Pasti tanpa sadar dia menyuarakan pikirannya karena wanita itu berkata,"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri! Itu sudah pilihanmu dan kau pasti punya alasan kuat untuk terlibat meski cinta damai 'kan? Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa," hibur wanita itu sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

" Ve ve, benarkah tidak apa-apa? Lagipula walaupun terlibat, aku lebih sering merepotkan Doitsu dan Nippon daripada membantu mereka..." gumam Veneziano sedih. Wanita itu menepuk bahunya.

"Tak apa. Walaupun sekarang tak berguna, belum tentu di masa depan tak akan pernah berguna 'kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Pelan-pelan pemuda itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan balas tersenyum. "Ehehe, benar juga. Anda lembut sekali... eh, anu..."

"Ya?"

"Aku baru sadar belum tahu nama anda," ujarnya sambil tersipu malu. Wanita itu tertawa melihatnya.

"Ah, apalah arti sebuah nama?" ujarnya dengan gaya jenaka.

"Nona ~" rengeknya.

"Oi, Italy!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang familiar. Veneziano langsung menoleh dan melambai ke arah dua temannya yang baru datang.

"Hai Doitsu! Nippon!" sahutnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Dua orang itu mendekat dan berdiri di hadapannya dan si wanita misterius. Begitu melihat wanita itu, Germany langsung menunduk hormat yang dibalas dengan senyum cerah. Japan agak kikuk, seperti orang yang merasa sangat bersalah tapi wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Pemuda itu langsung menunduk dalam-dalam ke arahnya lama sekali sebelum kembali berdiri dan balas tersenyum lemah.

Veneziano bingung melihat dua orang itu begitu hormat kepada kenalan barunya. "Ayo kita pulang," ajak Germany sambil berjalan pergi diikuti oleh Japan. Otomatis Venezioano menuruti ajakannya sebelum teringat sesuatu dan berjalan kembali menghampiri wanita itu.

"Anu, nona. Nama anda..."

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat pemuda di hadapannya begitu penasaran akan dirinya. "Aku punya banyak nama," ujarnya. "Jamrud Khatulistiwa, Ibu Pertiwi... tapi ingat saja nama yang ini," lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Veneziano. Pemuda itu kaget mendengar namanya. _Tak heran Doitsu dan Nippon begitu hormat kepada wanita ini._

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Veneziano berlari-lari kecil menyusul kedua orang penjemputnya yang sudah berada jauh di depan. Saat berada di ujung taman, dia berbalik dan melambai pada wanita yang tersenyum menatap sosoknya yang semakin menjauh.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Indonesia-san!"

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Selamat siang semua! Ini adalah fanfic pertama gue di Hetalia fandom. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Minamishiho desu!
> 
> Gue baru nonton Hetalia ampe episode 12 dan baca manganya ampe setengah volume dua jadi maaf kalau ada salah-salah info dan OOC.
> 
> Setelah mengembara dari satu fandom ke fandom lain, gue sampe di sini. Sebenernya sekarang gue lagi hiatus kerana skripsi tapi dorongan untuk buat ini tak tertahankan.
> 
> I hope you have a nice read! Mind to RnR?
> 
> Omake: Oya, alesan kenapa para Nations menghormati Indonesia adalah karena Indonesia adalah salah satu negara tertua (yang terbentuk sejak jaman dulu walau wilayah dan namanya terus berubah), tempat di mana Atlantis beristirahat di dasar samudranya (berdasarkan salah satu teori yang cukup baru), dan negara yang hasil alamnya merupakan suplai seluruh dunia. Dan alesan kenapa Indo itu cewek karena julukannya sebagai Ibu Pertiwi. Kenapa dia digambarin cantik karena julukannya sebagai Jamrud Khatulistiwa. Dan kenapa Japan gugup ngadepin dia adalah karena dia pernah menjajah Indonesia.
> 
> New A/N: Migrasi semua FF gue dari FFN sebelum ngedelete akun gue di sana karena maraknya akun kopi otomatis ilegal.


End file.
